


Der Bitcher

by DerHirsch (TheHirsch)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Everyone is bi/pan, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, crackfic, filled with eastereggs
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHirsch/pseuds/DerHirsch
Summary: Die Geschichte von dem Bitcher Geralt Jeraldo Schleck-Shrek und Ritter-Sport ein Barde von den Süßinseln, und deren Freundschaft. Ein Roman mit Geschmack und Würze. Der Auftakt der Zoologie. Amazon exklusive Titel und als Pasteten-Hörbuch, überall wo es gestörte Mongos gibt, und ab Dönerstag im Kino.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 18
Kudos: 14





	1. Das geringere Übel

**Author's Note:**

> Diese sinnfreie Geschichte entstand in der Nacht des 06.04.2020 aufgrund einer lustigen Unterhaltung durch die angenehm verrückten Herren Alan (DerHirsch) und Paul und wurde dann bis zum heutigen Tage weitergeführt bis sie schließlich endlich fertig gestellt war (oder halt auch nicht). Diese Geschichte spielt in der fiktiven Welt des Witcher-Universums, sie soll aber nicht beleidigend sein, des Weiteren spiegelt sie nicht die tatsächliche Meinung der Autoren über das hier genannte Universum wieder, ganz im Gegensatz sind wir beide sogar große Fans des Franchises. 
> 
> Im September 2019 ist Paul leider abgesprungen und daher wird es im laufe der Kapiel wenig versaut und es gibt mehr plot/dialouge. Also nicht über den Silbruch wundern. 
> 
> Für alle die eine sehr spezielle FSK 18 Version bzw. makabre Themen nicht mögen bitten wir jetzt nicht weiter zu lesen. Für alle die Spaß an so etwas haben, viel Vergnügen beim Lesen wünschen euch Alan und Paul.

Als die Sonne über den Bergen Milfgaards aufging hörte man einen Uhu schreien. Ja, ich meine SCHREIEN. Durch den Wald ritt der schwarz-weiß-gestreifte Ritter Geralt ‘der Gerät’ Jeraldo. Auf dem Rücken trug er die beiden Schwerter. Eins für Monster und das andere auch für Monster... aber falls das erste einmal zerbrach.

Geralt und Plötze hatten noch einen langen Weg vor sich, denn sie mussten sich schließlich durch ganz Milfgaard pimpern. Dies war nicht einfach, wenn man nur eine Plötze dabei hatte.

An einer Lichtung angekommen setzte er kurz ab und nahm ein paar Viagra-Pillen zu sich, als er bemerkte, dass sich unauffällig von hinten Moviegrader Huren anschlichen. Alle Milfgaarder waren ein berühmt berüchtigtes Volk. Da sie sich seit Generationen durch die Landschaft hurten waren sie gegen alle sexuell übertragbaren Krankheiten immun. Eine ihrer größten Stärken, da sie somit ganze Landstriche flachlegen konnten.

Dank dem Viagra war Geralts Schwert schön hart und spitz, jetzt konnte er viel Schaden anrichten.

Bei den Huren handelte es sich um Milfgaarder der Stufe eins, sie waren kein Problem und Geralt zerwichste sie schnell… Wäre da nicht ihre Anführerin, die bereits Stufe 12 war. Die berüchtigte Petra Pimperjockel aus dem Fötuswald, die Geralt die Stirn bot, indem sie ihn in einen drei-stündigen hardcore Fick verwickelte.

Nur Schleck-Shreks sein kleines Klöten-Kobold-Kraut konnte ihm jetzt noch helfen, dies hatte er zusammen mit magischen Pilzen in einem Trank verrührt. Diesen trank er auf ex.

Geralts Augen waren nun solides Schwarz und von Blut unterlaufen. Mit dem Trank intus war er schneller und um einiges ausdauernder.

Mit einem letzten Fick fiel Petra zu Boden und Geralt steckte sein blutiger Schwert weg. Die plötzliche Plötze hatte zugesehen und starrte ihn nun etwas wertend an.

Nach einer kurzen Erholungspause sattelte Geralt auf. Die Sonne stand schon sehr tief und er musste Fersengeld geben damit er noch die nächste Provinz erreichte. Als es schon dunkel war erreichte er in der Provinz Schnacksel-Trommel ein Wirtshaus, welches den Namen Eberrrammel trug. Im Hof vor dem Wirtshaus band er plötzlich die plötzliche Plötze an, betrat das Wirtshaus und bestellte erstmal einen Stimulations-Trunk. Dies bemerkte auch eine brünette Dame die sich ihm so gleich vorstellte. “Hallo fremder ich bin das Räudige Rindvieh und Ihr seid?”

"Geralt Jeraldo", antwortete der Bitcher und lehnte sich auf seinem Hocker zurück. "Was wollt Ihr?"

"Ich komm’ gleich zur Sache." Rindvieh machte eine Pause. "Ich will, dass Ihr jemand für mich tötet: Der alte Sack Striegelbohr, er sperrt kleine Mädchen in Türme. Mich wollte er auch einsperren, als ich noch ein Kind war. Meine Freundin Feldsalat ist noch immer in einem gefangen und kommt nicht raus.”

“Das können wir ändern werte Dame”, entgegnete Geralt. “Aber dafür müsst Ihr auch etwas für mich tun und Gold will ich nicht, denn ich habe Viagra eingeschmissen und noch Kondome. Also folgt mir aufs Zimmer!”

“Gerne”, sagte die Räudige.

*** 

Am nächsten Morgen merkte Geralt, dass er wie ein Fahrrad geschlafen hatte -- seitlich auf dem Ständer, einem Mordsständer. Er bemerkte, dass Rindvieh weg war. Er zog das Kondom ab und sich selbst ein paar Klamotten an. Abschießend ging er hinaus zu Plötze, band sie ab und führte sie langsam an den Zügeln weiter in die Stadt hinein. Auf dem Markt organisierte er sich erst einmal ein paar schmackhafte Fick-Frösche. Als er sich reckte bemerkte er den Turm in der Stadtmitte, der gute Knickknack letzte Nacht hatte seine Sinne geschärft.

Er seufzte laut und steuerte auf das Gebäude zu, Plötzchen weiterhin an der Leine. Er musste mit diesem Striegelbohr reden. Dieses Mal würden ihn keine Nebenquests ablenken können.

Am Eingang zum Turm angekommen bemerkte er eine seltsame magische Aura die den Turm umgab und sein Medallion zum Vibrieren brachte.

“Nutten”, nuschelte er leise in seinen Bart [sein Kinn] hinein und klopfte in höchstem Maße erregt an.

Wie von Geisterhand öffnete sich das Tor und er trat ‘spitz wie Nachbars Katze’ ein. Noch bevor er sein Ständer in irgendein Loch der schönen Milfgaarder hineinstecken konnte die er erblickte stand ein Maggier vor ihm der ihm sexuell entspannt die Hand reichte und sagte: “Hallo Hexer, ich bin Striegelbohr und wer seid Ihr, wenn ich fragen darf?”

“Geralt Jeraldo, meinen Beruf habt Ihr ja bereits erraten.” Geralt musterte den Maggier. “Erzählt mir etwas über den Turm.”

“Hmm”, begann der Maggier. “Es ist ein Fernsehturm. Von ihm aus kann man in die Ferne sehen.”

Geralt sah ihn an. “Ist das nicht viel Aufwand, wenn man auch einfach einen Berg besteigen könnte?”

“Ich mag Türme”, gestand der Maggier ohne Scham.

Geralt wusste, dass dieser nicht einfach gestehen würde. Er bräuchte einen Plan. Striegelbohr war, wie Geralt instinktiv richtig erkannt hatte, ein gerissener Maggier.

Deswegen erfand Geralt den Vorwand, dass er sich mal kräftig den ‘Kasper’ auf der Toilette ‘keulen’ müsse, um sich im Turm, der ihm von der “Steifigkeit” und Größe wie ein Schloss vorkam, unbemerkt umsehen konnte. Geralt ging den Korridor entlang und sah, dass der Korridor scheinbar unendlich lang zu sein schien und elendig viele Mündungen in Räume und andere Korridore, sowie Wendeltreppen hatte.

Geralt bog ohne zu zögern nach links ab, während er noch den misstrauischen Blick von Striegelbohr in seinem Nacken spürte.

Als er außer Reichweite von Striegelbohr war, kam ihm die zündende Idee wie er, dass hier alles abkürzen konnte. Dafür brauchte er nur den richtigen Trank. Ein Trank, der ihm erlauben würde ein Gefecht mit Striegelbohr zu überleben; einen Schluck-Specht.

*** 

“Plötze, ich brauche ein Gehirn!” sagte Geralt zu seinem laufenden Untersatz, nachdem er sich vom Klo-Fenster aus abgeseilt hatte. “Das bekomme ich im Sumpf. Schnaps und geklatschten Mohn habe ich schon.”

Plötze schnaubte und tat so als hätte sie zugehört. Treu wie sie war trug sie Geralt in den Sumpf. Geralt ließ sie stehen, wo es noch festen Untergrund gab. Kaum hatte er sich etwa 69 Meter in den Sumpf hinein getraut hörte er sie auch schon.

“Gluck gluck”, sagte ein Betrunkener und grub sich aus dem Schlamm aus.

Geralt musste ihn in einen Erstochenen verwandeln, um an sein Hirn zu kommen. Doch als der Kampf begann hörte Geralt Boss-Musik spielen. “Nicht schon wieder…”

Als der Betrunkene endlich tot war, warf Geralt einen großen Stein nach Percival-Schuttenbach, eine Musikantengruppe die in sicherer Entfernung, hinter Büschen verborgen immer noch Boss-Musik spielten. Augenblicklich kehrte ruhe ein.

Danach nahm er einen Birnen-Knacker aus seiner Tasche und knackte dem Betrunkenen die Rübe, um endlich an das Gehirn zu kommen. Es knackte und es spackte und das Gehirn zerfuckte.

“Fuck!”, schrie Geralt als ihm einfiel, das Betrunkene noch etwas hatten was genauso intelligent war: Ihre Leber! Geralt begann sogleich die Leber heraus zu schneiden mit seinem Bökermesser. Es gelang ihm. Jetzt brauchte er nur noch jemandem der es ihm einsetzte.

Noch während er überlegte und zu Plötze zurückgegangen war tauchte neben ihm ein recht junger Wandersmann mit einer Laute über der Schulter auf.

Geralt musterte ihn und schaute leicht zögerlich, aber dennoch entschlossen. Nach einer Weile fragte er: “Wer seid Ihr?”

Der Wanderer schaute ihn ebenso lange an und antwortete dann recht zaghaft: “Ich bin Ritter-Sport, von den Süß-Inseln. Und wer seid Ihr, Fremder?”

“Ich bin Geralt Jeraldo und ich suche jemanden der mir in ruhigen Nächten die Eier schaukelt und ich erwähle euch Ritter-Sport von den Süß-Inseln.”

Ritter-Sport schien für einen Moment nachzudenken. “Klar”, sagte er dann. “Mir ist eh langweilig und Mädchen find ich nicht so geil.”

“Nun, ein bisschen Bi schadet nie”, sagte Geralt. “Na dann, komm mit.”

*** 

Nach einem schnellen Quickie mit Ritter-Sport ritten sie zurück und schlichen sich auf demselben Weg, wie sie den Turm verlassen hatten, wieder hinein.

Innen angekommen, hörten sie ein langsames schlurfen. Geralt war klar das konnte nur Striegelbohr sein.

Schnell verstecken sie sich in Ritter-Sports Laute. Striegelbohr sah die Laute kniff misstrauisch seine Augen zusammen und dachte sich zähneknirschend: “Hab ich schon wieder eine meiner Anal-Lauten stehen lassen” und nahm sie mit in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Im Arbeitszimmer stellte er sie neben einem Käfig und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. In dem Käfig saß ein Mädchen das lange blonde Haare hatte und offenbar dauer-feucht war.

Geralt schaute aus der Laute hinaus und bemerkte das blonde Mädchen, welches im Käfig den beiden Helden direkt gegenüber saß, aber sie nicht bemerkte, weil sie gerade heftig am fingern war. Geralt wartete ab bis sie fertig war und nebenbei polierte sich Ritter-Sport seine ‘Nougat-Keule’ auf die geile Blondine.

Geralt rief leise nach dem sie fertig war: “Hey Schöne, wer bist du?”

Das Mädchen schaute ihn geil, aber dennoch entschlossen an und sagte: “Ich bin die ‘bums-geile’ Blondine Feldsalat.”

Geralt machte eine ‘Siegerpose’ so dass, die Laute gefährlich ächzte und sagte dann: “Ich bin Geralt Jeraldo ‘der Gerät mit dem Gerät’, deine Freundin Rindvieh schickt mich um dich zu retten.”

Feldsalat schaute ihn an und sagte: “Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber um mich zu retten, aus dem Käfig zu entkommen und Striegelbohr zu überlisten braucht m(M)an(n) ein Gehirn und du schwanzgesteuerter Hexer siehst nicht gerade danach aus.”

Ritter-Sport prustete los vor Lachen, weil er wusste, dass das stimmte. Leider war das Lachen von Ritter-Sport so laut das Striegelbohr ihren Dialog mitbekam und sich langsam von aber sicher von seinem Schreibtisch zu Ihnen begab. Jetzt musste alles schnell gehen. Geralt kramte die Leber heraus und bereitete den Schluck-Specht-Trank zu. Mit etwas Maggie, dem geklatschten Mohn und den anderen Zutaten war das Ganze ein Kinderspiel. Es zischte und blubberte und schon war die Partydroge fertig.

Geralt zögerte nicht und pfiff sich sogleich das Gesöff hinein. Es schmeckte fast schon wie Verwesemirs Eier, nach dem er sich drei Tage lang nicht gewaschen hatte.

Der Trank machte ihn super geil, super schnell und ließ in schneller heilen. Da Maggi im Gebräu war, machte es Geralt immun gegen einfache Zaubersprüche, solange sich der Bitcher konzentrierte.

Striegelbohr sah jetzt Ritter-Sport und Geralt deutlich. “Ich wusste es. Ich wusste, dass Ihr etwas im Schilde führt. Wie seid Ihr hinein gekommen?” Doch dann fiel dem Maggier auf das sie aus der Laute gekommen waren und er nickte anerkennend. “Schlauer Mutant.”

Noch bevor Striegelbohr einen Lähm-Zauber sprechen konnte schlug ihn Geralt mit der Laute K.O. knackte das Schloss des Käfigs, nahm Feldsalat und Ritter-Sport, sowie die Laute auf seine beiden Arme und sprang aus dem Stand durch die Decke des über 300 Meter hohen Fernsehturms und entkam.

Draußen angekommen, klauten sie noch ein Pferd für Feldsalat und Ritter-Sport. Alle saßen auf und ritten davon.

Auf dem nahe gelegenen Gutshof von Rindvieh angekommen setzten sie ab. Sogleich kam Rindvieh heraus und fiel Feldsalat und Geralt um den Arm mit dem Wort was gleichzeitig auch eine Frage war: “ORGIE?”.

Was darauf folgte war klar. eine 3 tägige Hardcore-Fick-Wichs-Schluck-Orgie. Am Mittag des 4. Tages, alle waren entspannt und  _ ‘zufrieden’,  _ sattelten unsere beiden Haupthelden auf und ritten rasch an einer anderen Stelle am kaputten Fernsehturm vorbei weiter hinein in das Land.


	2. Von Ü-Eiern und Tratschtanten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mehr drama, etwas weniger explicit. Viel Spaß!

“Lasst uns feiern gehen”, sagte Ritter-Sport als sie an Milfgaards Hauptstadt vorbeikamen. Mit ihren Türmen überragte sie die Felder und kleine Wälder der Umgebung.

“Feiern?” fragte Geralt er hatte irgendwie keine Lust einen vollständigen Satz zu bilden.

“Ja, ich stahl vor einer Woche eines Ritters Einladung. Königin Milfgaards, die Tratschtante Kalanthe suchte einen Gemahl für ihre Tochter Papaya.”

Kalanthe war gefürchtet im Krieg und in der Liebe, so sagte man sie habe ihre Ehemänner umgemordet, da sie alleine und ohne männliche Hand regieren wollte.

Der Ober-Wikinger von Skellick, einem Planet der Inselaffen, hatte schon drölfzig Mal um Kalanthes Hand angehalten, doch immer nur Wurstkörbe erhalten.

“Ich mag Feten nicht”, erklärte Geralt. “Zu viele Menschen auf einem Haufen enden nur in Problemen.”

“Keine Widerrede, wir gehen da hin. Aber erstmal müssen wir baden. Und das nackt.”

“In Natursekt?”

“Nein, in Wasser, du Spinner. Viel zu teuer.”

“Aber nur, wenn wir uns auf der Fete durchfressen und dann wieder gehen.”

Ritter-Sport zuckte mit den Schultern. “Von mir aus. Aber deine Schwerter kannst du nicht mitnehmen.”

Geralt versteckte in einem Tonkrug seine Schwerter und die beiden betraten das Schloss und gingen auf direktem Wege zum königlichen Bad, wo sie gründlich das ganze Sperma und die ganzen anderen Körperflüssigkeiten abwuschen.

Als sie fertig waren, begaben sie sich in den Thronsaal und gesellten sich unter die Leute. Sie aßen frisch abgehackte ‘Asia-Muschies’ aus Saudi-Arabien und tranken köstlichsten ‘Schaafs-Sekt’ aus der Antarktis. Ebenso, durften Klassiker wie Perogi und im Ganzen frittierte Spanferkel nicht fehlen.

Tratschtante Kalanthe die gerade angekündigt wurde und den Saal bereits betreten hatte hielt -- besoffen wie sie wieder einmal war -- eine ihrer berühmten Läster-Reden, darüber wie schlecht gekleidet ihre Gegner waren, die sie in der Schlacht zuvor besiegt hatte.

Ritter-Sport biss gerade in eine Schamlippe als Kalanthe mit lauter erhobener Stimme von sich plärrte: “Es scheint als hätten wir heute berühmt berüchtigten Besuch hier heute Abend.” Die Tratschtante sah hinüber zum Bitcher, die Blicke der Gäste folgten ihr.

Geralt verschluckte sich am ‘Schaafs-Piss’ und schaute rüber zu der Königin.

Kalanthe fuhr fort: “Unser Gast ist der Ehrenwerte Geralt Jeraldo ‘der Gerät mit dem Gerät auf dem Gerät’ ist heut’ in unserem Epizentrum. Seine Heldentaten sind unzählig lang. Schon in den ersten Tagen in denen er unser Land betreten hat, tötete er die legendäre Diebin Petra Pimperjockel zusammen und ihren Räuber*innen. Und jetzt ist er sogar hier… unter uns. Wie kommen wir zu der Ehre, Bitcher?”

Geralt der sich inzwischen wieder gefangen hatte antwortete mit tiefer und gelassener Stimme: “Ich war sexuell nicht ausgelastet.”

Kalanthe lachte, ging auf ihn zu und raunte ihm leise ins Ohr: “Ich mag es Öffentlich.” Es folgte das ‘Hoch den Rock und rinn den Stock’-Spiel. Ich glaube wir müssen nicht erwähnen, dass alle 200 Gäste im Saal dabei zusahen und applaudierten, als der Höhepunkt erreicht wurde.

Später am Abend als das Spektakel vorbei war und alle wieder zur ‘Normalität’ übergegangen waren pochte es auf einmal an der Tür.

Ein Ritter in voller Rüstung hatte irgendwie die Wachen entweder über- oder hintergangen und stand nun im Türrahmen. Mit hämmernden Schritten lief er auf Kalanthe zu und mit schepperndem Lärm ging er auf die Knie.

“Königin. Ich bin hier, um um die Hand Eurer Erst- und Letztgeborenen Anzuhalten. Euer letzter Macker rettete mein Leben und versprach mir ein Ü-Ei. Er wusste nicht, dass es tatsächlich eine Kinder-Überraschung sein würde. Papaya ist mein!”

“Wer seid Ihr? Und wie wagt Ihr es gegen das allgemeine Vermummungsverbot zu verstoßen und dann noch auf die Hand meiner einzigen Tochter rotzen zu wollen?” Kalanthes Stimme hallte durch die Halle, man hörte, dass sie heftig die Kante gegeben hatte. Dennoch strahlte sie viel, sehr viel, Autorität aus.

“Da ich als Bube Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielte und log, darf ich vor Mitternacht mein Gesicht nicht zeigen”, erklärte der Fremde.

“Bullshit!” Die Königin erhob sich sodass den Gästen der Buchweizen aus den Gesichtern fiel.

Einer der Wachen, der an der Seite gestanden hatte marschierte auf den Fremden zu und riss ihm den Helm vom Kopf.

Entsetzen fuhr durch die Menge, als die Gäste das Gesicht des Ritters erblickten. Er sah aus wie [ Igel Mecki](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mecki) , nur in groß und was er nicht an Niedlichkeit mitbrachte, machte er mit Hässlichkeit wieder wett.

“Da ist ein Monster, dass Ihr töten könnt, Hexer”, sagte Kalanthe, ihre wimperntusche-umrandeten Augen glänzten mit Verachtung.

“Pff.” Geralt blieb sitzen. “Nicht meine Aufgabe.”

Aber die Wachen und die Gäste schien dies nicht zu kümmern. Papaya war wie gelähmt vor Schreck als sie wie in Zeitlupe sah, wie eine Wache mit der Hellebarde aushohlte. Man konnte vernehmen wie ein Tonkrug zerbrach, das Quietschen von billigen Stiefeln auf russischen Mosaik-Fließen und wie Holz splitterte. Danach war es für einen Augenblick gefährlich still.

Mecki lag auf dem Boden, Geralt schwebt über ihn, angestarrt von der entsetzten Wache, die dies nicht kommen gesehen hatte.

“Tötet sie alle viere!” krähte Tratschtante Kalanthe und deutete drei Meter an dem Hexer und dem Igel vorbei. Sie sah offenbar schon doppelt.

Die Wachen griffen die beiden an, und so taten es die Ritter die zu Gast waren. Ritter-Sport hob zu Verteidigung seine Laute, doch dann erschallte eine abgrundtiefe Männerstimme, die alle einen Moment innehalten ließ. “Das Ü-Ei ist eine Tradition. Ein Versprechen muss gehalten werden.”

Eugen Türsack, der Ober-Wikinger hatte sich erhoben und würde Geralt und dem Igel zur Seite stehen. Auch er wurde dann angegriffen.

Der Kampf hielt ein paar Minuten an, dann hatte Kalanthe genug und erhob sich, trat einen ihrer Wachen [ ‘Sparta-Style](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Prc1UfuokY) ’ nieder und nahm sein Schwert um sich in ihrem viel zu engen Kleid in das Gefecht einzumischen.

Als sie sich durch das Getümmel und Zerstümmel gebahnt hatte erhob sie das Schwert. “Stop. Macht halt was ihr wollt, Zwangs-Ehen sind out.”

Papaya stand auf und kletterte unter dem Tisch durch um Mecki zu umarmen.

“Haha”, rief die Kalanthe. “Verarscht!” Sie holte aus und wollte Mecki einen Kopf kürzer machen.

Ein Kreischen zerriss die Luft, Papaya schrie sich die Seele aus dem Hals. Alle stürzten zu Boden und wurden ohnmächtig, außer Geralt der sich die Ohren zuhielt.

Mecki, der Mettigel, war schwer verwundet und Papaya weinte aber war gleichzeitig sehr angeekelt von der Blutlache. Kalanthe holte zum vernichtenden Schlag aus als Papaya einen Zauber aussprach und alle wurden weggeschleudert­. Danach trat ruhe ein.

Geralt der jetzt wieder gelassen da stand, aß seelenruhig ein Stück Fleisch und schaute sich an wie Papaya ihren Mettigel in den Armen hielt und bitterlich weinte.

Ritter-Sport, die emotionale Schwuchtel, bot seine Hilfe an und versorgte Mecki erstmal mit dem nötigsten.

Kalanthe erhob sich langsam. „Nun denn. Ich gebe euch beiden meinen Segen. Heut Nacht werden zwei Knoten geknüpft werden.“ Sie drehte sich zu Eugen Türsack. „Ich gab Euch so oft einen Korb, doch heute erfuhr ich, dass Ihr ein Mann von Ehre seid.“

Türsack lächelte auf einmal und sah sie an.

„Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, ich soll dir geben was ich hab, von dem ich aber noch nichts weiß“, sagte Mecki zu Geralt.

Geralt nickte langsam. Doch plötzlich übergab sich Papaya und alle wussten: Sie war schwanger.

Am nächsten Morgen zogen Geralt und Ritter-Sport weiter, weil Nebenquests und XP Farmen muss halt auch noch drin sein.


	3. Der Letzte Wunsch

Im nächstgelegenen Dorf, Ritter-Sport und Geralt suchten ein Wirtshaus auf um sich weiter zu betrinken und um zu nächtigen bemerkten sie nicht das sie von einer schwarzhaarigen und elegant gekleideten Frau beobachtet wurden als sie die Schenke zum Rock-Bock-Stock betraten.  
Die Frau war ganz in Schwarz und Weiß gekleidet und trug ein Halsband mit einem Obsidian-Amulett.  
In der Schenke angekommen, feierten unsere zwei Helden ausgelassen weiter bis zum nächsten Morgen und schliefen aufeinander in der Besenkammer ein.  
Die Frau hatte das rege Treiben beobachtet und sich unbemerkt ein Zimmer gegenüber genommen. Am Nachmittag schaute sie neugierig durch das Türschloss in die Besenkammer hinein.  
Geralt bemerkte den Blick und riss die Tür sogleich auf. “Was wollt ihr?”  
„Hallo“, sagte die Frau. Sie hatte ganz klar einen Akzent. “Ich sah, was ihr getrieben habt.”  
“Und?” Geralt sah sie an.  
“Ich bin Dschennifer-Schaklin. Ich könnte euch mit Euren ungelösten sexuellen Spannungen helfen.”  
“Kein Interesse…” Geralt schob sich an ihr vorbei. Trotz des Spaßes hatte er schlecht geschlafen. Er ging zur Hintertür hinaus und Ritter-Sport folgte ihm mit hastigen Schritten.  
“GeRalT! wO wIlLsTe HiN?” Offenbar hatte der Barde noch immer einen sitzen.  
Aber der Bitcher drehte sich nicht um, er ging auf Frau Plötzmann zu und ritt auf ihr davon.  
Ritter-Sport hatte zwar Sport in seinem Namen, doch konnte er mit einem Pferd im Galopp nicht mithalten. Als er einige Stunden später mit Geralt aufgeholt hatte, traf er ihn an einem großen Teich mitten im Wald an.  
Der Hexer warf immer wieder ein riesiges Netz aus alten Strumpfhosen aus und zog es an Land. Woher der geile Stecher das Netz hatte, war Ritter-Sport nicht so ganz klar, er versuchte nicht zu lange darüber nachzudenken…  
Ritter-Sport beobachtete ihn eine Weile bevor er endlich fragte: “Geralt was tust du?”  
“Ich fische.”  
“Ja, moin. Fishing for compliments. Ich sagte doch bereits mehrfach, dass dein Arsch echt der Hammer ist.”  
Geralt antwortete nicht und warf das Netz erneute aus.  
Der Barde beobachtete ihn noch etwas. “Wonach suchst du eigentlich?”  
“Frieden.”  
“Ich weiß nicht warum du denkst, dass du ihn da findest, aber ich glaube der Tümpel ist nicht der richtige Ort.”  
“Frieden by Proxy.”  
“Was denn nun schon wieder?”  
“Einen Dschinn.”  
“Ein Gin-Tonic? Ich piss mich weg! Ich dachte ich wäre hier der traurige Alki. Das kann doch niemals dein Ernst sein.”  
Geralt zog das Netz ein. Eine alte Bierflasche, noch mit Stöpsel, der Stöpsel trug eine Rune. Geralt machte ein zufriedenes Gesicht.  
Doch Ritter-Sport entriss ihm das Gefäß, schelmisch grinsend.  
“Gib’s zurück.” Geralt packte den oberen Teil der Flasche.  
“Erst wenn du mir sagst was du damit willst, du Schuft.” Ritter-Sport versuchte die Flasche an sich zu reißen doch Geralt hielt sie fest.  
“Ich will meine verdammte Ruhe. Das kann so nicht funktionieren mit uns!” Der Korken flog aus der Flasche und Geralt fiel fast zu Boden.  
Ritter-Sport schaute in die Flasche und dann zu Geralt. “Mhm. Tote Hose. Nix los in der Dose.”  
Plötzlich verdunkelte sich der Himmel, wie bei einer Sonnenfinsternis. Ein brausender Wind heulte auf.  
“Ich will, dass J. K. Rolling und alle ihre TERF-Freunde tot umfallen. Abgesehn davon will, ich nicht mehr altern.“ Weiter kam der Barde nicht, denn eiue unsichtbare Hand drückte Ritter-Sport an einen Baum.  
Geralt sah geschockt zu, bevor er etwas unternahm. Da hatte der Dschinn bereits den Barden verletzt, der keuchend am Boden lag.  
“Okay, wir gehen zur Hexe. Scheiß auf das Mistvieh”, sagte Geralt.  
“Geralt…” japste Ritter-Sport. “Ich fühl mich nicht so gut.”  
Geralt hob den Barden vom Boden auf.

***

Geralt fand Dscheniffer-Schacklin im Elfenbadehaus von Rind. Der Fette portier war nackt und schläfrig und ließ Geralt ohne weiteres aufsehen durch. Geralt trug seinen Freund nach oben. Ein der Umkleide, die aber mehr ähnlichkeit mit einer Dampfsauna hatte. Rechts und Links waren Menschen, lustgeile Menschen, in Sex vertieft. Zu zweit, zu dritt, zu elft? Egal. Es war genug Liebe für alle da.  
Geralt stand bis zum Knien im Nebel, den Ritter-Sport wie ein Schluck Wasser über seiner Schulter. Am Ende des Raumes, auf dem breiten Sims unter den Schließfächern, saß Dschennifer-Schacklin. Als die einzige bekleidete Frau im Raum fiel sie gewaltig auf.  
“Was willst’e?”, fragte diese.  
“Du bist Maggierin, du musst uns helfen.” Geralt setzte Ritter-Sport vorsichtig auf einem der Bänke ab.  
“Uns?”  
Geralt zeigte auf Ritter-Sport.  
Die Frau sah auf. “Ich hoffe ihr beide seid nur Freunde.”  
“Freundschaft Plus”, antwortete Geralt. Er hätte sie arschkalt angelogen, wüsster er nicht das sie es wusste.  
“Alles klar. Aber zuerst verrate mir, warum regt sich keine Lust in deinem Mutantenhöschen?”  
“Was ist das hier?”  
“Ständergras.” Die Frau erhob sich und ging langsam um Geralt herum. “Sag, trägst du immer so enge Hosen?”  
“Klar da kommt sie Sackfalte besser zum Vorschein.”  
“Ich habe noch nie einen Hexer gesehen.”  
“Bitte. Er braucht deine Hilfe.” Geralt wurde langsam ungeduldig. “Helf ihn, dann stille ich gerne Eure neugier die ganze Nacht.”  
“Was ist denn passiert?” Dschennifer ging an Geralt vorbei und hinüber zu Ritter-Sport.  
“Ein Djinn hat ihn Angegriffen. Heilt ihn und ich bezahle Euch. Was auch immer Ihr wollt.”  
“Kommt mit, Geralt Jeraldo.” Die Frau sah sich im Raum um. “Frechdachs!” rief sie und Augenblicklich verschwand der Nebel und man hörte mit dem Ficken auf. Verdutzt schauten die nackten Leute an und peinlich berührt zogen sie sich an und verließen das Badehaus.  
Dscheniffer drehte sich um und ging auf die Holztreppen neben dem Eingang zu. Geralt hob Ritter-Sport auf und folgte ihr.

***

Geralt wartete einer Ecke des Wellness-Bereiches. Er hatte sich gegen einen Holztisch gelehnt, auf dem Speisen lieblich duftenten. Die Ecke war mit Holz getäfelt es roch nach Kerzen, vermutlich um den geruch von Pisse zu übertönen, der aus einem Gulli kam.  
Der Bitcher hörte Schritte und drehte seinen Kopf. Dschennefer war zurück. Er stieß sich vom Tisch weg und sah die Maggierin fragend an. “Er erholt sich gerade, schläft fest. Zeit für meine Bezahlung.” Sie reichte ihm einen Bademantel. “Los baden wir.”  
Geralt sagte nichts und sah sie an.  
“Du stinkst.”  
Und ehe sich Geralt versah, saß er in einem der Becken der Badelandschaft. Von Kerzenschein erhellt. Es hatte die größe eines Whirlpools und konnte kaum als Schwimmbecken bezeichnet werden.  
“Denkt Ihr nicht, dass es etwas übertrieben ist wegen einem so kleinen Beziehungsproblem einen Djinn zu beschwören.”  
“Nun ja. Es schien mir eine gute Idee zu sein. Ich war verzweifelt.” Geralt spielte mit einer Hand im Wasser. Er war komplett nackt, bis auf seine Halskette.  
Dscheniffer trug noch das Kleid von vorher und stand vor ihm und dem Becken. Sie setzte sich auf den rand und Geralt hatte schon angst ihr würde gleich der Vorbau aus dem Hemd fallen.  
“Und trotzdem kommt Ihr damit nicht zu mir. Ihr seid erst gekommen, nachdem Ihr euren Freund fast getötet hätte.”  
“Das war nicht meine Absicht.”  
Dschennifer beäugte den Bitcher, er hatte viele Narben.  
“Fragt ruhig. Alle tun es.”  
“Impliziert ihr, dass viele Frauen Euch nackt sehen?”  
“Nur Frauen?”  
Dschennifer lachte und drehte sich um. Sie ging hinter Geralt um den Bottich herum und ließ ihr Kleid fallen.  
Geralt drehte sich zu ihr.  
“Dreht euch um”, sagte Dschennifer.  
Der Bitcher seufze und tat dies, doch sein Blick blieb an einem der Spiegel hägen, in der sich die Maggierin spiegelte.  
Als diese dies sah, bewegte sie den Spiegel mit einer geste, so dass Geralt sie nicht mehr sehen konnte.  
“Du cheatest.”  
“Niemand mit Grips spielt fair.”  
Geralt lachte und drehte sich weg. Hinter sich fühlte er, wie Dschennifer ins Wasser stieg und ihren Rücken an seinen lehnte.  
Diesmal verdrehte Geralt die Augen.  
„Was ist los? Passt Euch das Wasser nicht?“  
„Genug von diesem Schabernack.“ Geralt griff sich ein Handtuch und schlang es sich um die Hüften. Das Medaillon auf seiner Brust begann zu tanzen und er drehte sich rasch um.  
Da war es schon zu spät.

***

Als er erwachte waren seine Hände gefesselt. Hinter ihm fühlte er den Rahmen das Bettes aus Ebenholz, das in einem der Zimmer unterm Dach stand.  
Dschennifer trug wieder etwas und werkelte am Schreibtisch. Auf dem Boden hatte sie ein riesiges Pentagramm gemalt und rings umher kleine Lichter angezündet. Freude zog durch jeden Raum. Maggifreude ward verkündet.  
Wie auch immer.  
“Was hast du vor.“ Geralt stöhnte und sah auf. Er hatte jetzt eine Hose an, war aber immer noch oben ohne.  
“Sag mir was der Barde sich gewünscht hat. Wie viele Wünsche hat er noch offen?“  
“Nen Teufel werd’ ich,“ Geralt sah sie an.  
“Und ich dachte du stehst auf starke Frauen.“  
“Denkst du ich würde dann mit ihm so viel Zeit verbringen. Ich war fies zu ihm, ich will nicht da es das letzte ist an das er sich erinnert.“  
“Oh, werden wir jetzt sentimental?“ Sie lehnte sich über ihn.  
“Hat man euch nicht enthaltsamkeit in der Schule nahegelegt?“ Geralt wusste natürlich, dass die bekannteste Maggierschule die Katholische Mädchengesamtschule in Arschaffenburg war.  
Dschennifers Gesicht kam Geralts gefährlich nahe. Er zog den Kopf zurück und gab ihr eine Kopfnuss.  
Dschennifer fluchte und hielt sich die Fresse.  
“Jetzt sag mir, was du mit den Wünschen willst. Oder ich tu dir nochmal was, du Besenreiterin.”  
“Ich will nur ein Baby, ich kann leider keins mehr haben.”  
“Nun. Ich weiß nichts über Wünsche außer, dass ich mir wünsche ich wäre nicht hier sondern vor der Tür, dass ich gehen kann.” Kaum hatte Geralt den Satz beendet fand er sich vor der Tür von Dschennifers Zimmer. Sein Arsch fand den halben Meter bis auf den Boden etwas unsanft.  
Geralt flucht und stand auf, doch die Tür war verschlossen. Rittersport war noch drin, mit etwas schmackes. Leider öffnete die schwarzhaarige Maggierin die Tür zeitgleich, Geralt fiel an ihr vorbei und fand zum zweiten mal innerhalb wenigen Sekunden den Weg auf den Boden.  
“Du -- Du mieser Pantoffelritter. Du Sauermaul, du!” Sie trat nach ihm, aber sie war barfuß und Geralt spannte einfach seine Bauchmuskeln an, Dschennifer fluchte erneut und stolperte zurück.  
Dies gab Geralt die chance wieder aufzustehen. “Ich nehme den Barden und wir gehen! Ich hab’ genug.”  
“Nein! Wenn du ihn weckst stirbt er.”  
Geralt zögerte, schaute sie an, dann zu dem schlafenden Barden. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und ging hinüber zu Rittersport.  
“Nein!” kreischte Dschennifer. “Du bleibst hier! Ich brauche den letzten Wunsch!” Sie beugte sich über und warf ihren Pantoffel. Mit den Macht der slawischen Vorfahren war dieser dann in der Lage um die Ecke zu fliegen, doch fehlte dem geschoss die notwendige Geschwindigkeit und Geralt fing ihn einfach. Er feuerte ihn zurück, aber mit Schmackes.  
Der Pantoffel trudelte durch den Raum, verfehlte Dschennifer nur knapp und schlug hinter ihr in den Spiegel ein.  
“Ich brauche den Spiegel um mich zu schminken. Ich will auch mal schön sein, du Affe.”  
Geralt beachtete sie nicht und hob Rittersport vom Bett auf. Doch Dschennifer war nicht bereit die beiden gehen zu lassen, sie fiel auf die Knie und begann Rückwärts-Latein zu sprechen.  
Im Elfenbadehaus plötzlich die Hölle los. Der Dschinn, der nun die Form eines Kampfkeks-Geschwaders angenommen hatte, (zuvor hatte er ruhig und unsichtbar über Geralt geschwebt) war nun klar sichtbar und sehr zornig.  
Blitze peitschten überall herum und zerstörten das Mauerwerk des Elfenbades und umliegender Häuser, der Himmel war pechschwarz. Das einzige Licht kam von den Blitzen.  
Dschennifer die Schwierigkeiten damit hatte einen von ihr errichteten magischen Schutzwall aufrecht zu erhalten, der nicht nur sie schützen sollte, sondern natürlich auch unsere zwei Helden, sowie zusätzlich auch noch magische Formeln sprach um den Fluch von Ritter-Sport zu lösen.  
Geralt holte tief Luft und feuerte dann das Zeichen des Umbumsers in Richtung der Zauberin. Sie flog gegen die Wand und es trat Ruhe ein. Er flüsterte seinen letzten Wunsch und trug Jaskier aus dem Raum.  
“G̵͕̦͆̈́̿͜o̵͚̻̻̽͝͝d̵̢͙̻͑̈́̔ ḯ̴̝͕͎͒̒s̸̘͎͓̈́̓̿ d̴̡͕̈́͌͛͜e̵͖̟͖̓̈́̾a̸͕͓͉̓̕͝d̸̫͓̓͋̕͜.̴͚̙͓̈́̈́͊ I̵͎͔̟͒̚͝t̵̺̞̠͑̕s̴̡̝̈́̕ Ẅ̴̢͙̺́̾͠o̸̡͔͌̾̒r̸̺͖͉̓̿m̴͍̫͌̿͆͜ t̸̞̘͌̕͜i̵͓̪̻͑͐̓m̵͕͕͎͆̈́̾e̸̢̼̒̐!̵͚͚̞͌̔”, heulte der Dschinn, es schien als ob sich nichts geändert hatte, der der Wunsch war nicht kosmetischer Natur gewesen.  
Hoffentlich hatte Geralt etwas aus dieser Sache gelernt… Hoffentlich.


End file.
